


I'm catching feelings

by emmisaysmufasa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I mean, I'm sorry hguys, M/M, SO SORRY, Smut, What has my life become, kinda ship it though, no, sorry - Freeform, voldemort pretty fine, voldemort tops, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7400257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmisaysmufasa/pseuds/emmisaysmufasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voldemort and Harry have sex instead of fighting, during the battle of Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm catching feelings

**Author's Note:**

> I do not claim to own any characters, this is fiction, etc.  
> Title from Justin Bieber- Catching Feelings. This fic does not deserve a good song inspo.

Voldemort's eyes burned into Harry's, intense connections flying, as his arms went around Harry's shoulders. Outside, on went the battle of Hogwarts- but Lord Voldemort and Harry had agreed to settle this the only way they knew how- by fucking. Harry's hand wrapped around Voldemort's small arse, clenching in suspense. "Oh, Voldy," he moans, and Voldemort smiles darkly, his eyes filled with lust. "Condoms?" Asks Harry breathlessly, and Voldemort laughs. "Silly boy. We have magic, to protect us from STIs." as he says this, he rubs his hand against Harry's thighs, and Harry groans and tilts his head back. "Feels so good," he mumbles, as Voldemort starts to slip inside him. He stops and grins. "May I Slytherin?" Harry doesn't answer other than a light chuckle, his face contorted, taking in Voldemort's length. When he was fully in, Harry sighed and bit back a groan.


End file.
